Smile Again
by hizurihikari
Summary: Kyoko knew of his secret and now he knows (little embarrassing summary but please read and you will most likely not be disappointed) hikari :)


**hi there! hikari here and I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind so here it is please enjoy (though it is a little crappy)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Skip beat AND the song**

* * *

Kyoko woke up even before her alarm that was set at 5:30 in the morning. Something has been bothering her lately . . . why her sempai never told her who he was . . .

But she figured it was expected, who would tell a worthless kohai of their problems . . .

But still she thought that Tsuruga san had grown a little close to her while shooting Tragic Marker, with them undercover as the Heel siblings, maybe she thought that they were at least friends

She thought maybe, there was something between them . . .

While contemplating on her thoughts, she thought of Corn. She realized that Ren and Corn was the same person in their meeting at Guam. She asked Corn why his and Tsuruga san's physical data was alike. At the back of her mind, she already knew the answer. That the man she so _respected_ was also the childhood fairy prince of hers that she oh so loved. She already knew that, yet she still asked. To see if he will answer with truth, if _he _would tell_ her _the truth. She expected the truth and she got none.

He gave her a feeble excuse. If he thought that she would believe such frail thing of an excuse, he was so wrong.

Kyoko so early in the morning is already thinking like this . . . why was she feeling like _this_?

Kyoko thought then that Ren would sure have a very believable and reasonable excuse. A reason that he would not tell all the people, not her of the truth . . .

There and then Kyoko thought of how to help him . . .

And she thought of the perfect plan and with a perfect opportunity coming up, the operation will commence.

* * *

A few days later;

There was a charity function taking place for the unfortunate and all of the LME staff, artists, entertainers, musicians and others are invited. Ren has offered to escort Kyoko to it and she agreed happily, thinking of the opportunities that night.

Today Kyoko thought of how the operation will take place. She volunteered as well as a few others to entertain and sing for the unfortunate people and all that attended. The few others had been singers and musicians and she was the only one that swayed from the line so more people was anticipating her performance.

The preparations have been set. Kyoko dropped not so subtle hints to Ren that she knew of his secret. Unluckily Ren seemed to not notice at all. But all will be revealed at last.

Kyoko that night felt the need to dress up for her escort She opened the huge white box and inside lay folded perfectly was gold and white dress folded into a square, perfectly suited with her eyes. She drew it out of its box and shook it out, and then it revealed its true glory as she took in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. She was itching to try it on. Suddenly, she felt excited.  
She tried to picture it: her at the ball, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. She could already see the way that she wanted her hair to flow with it and she did so.  
The dress was the most faultless, wonderful thing she has ever seen.

Ren also thought so when he saw it.

His jaw was left hanging, very unsightly while on a crisp, dark tux. His dress shirt was gold, complementing his partner's wear. He would have been stunning and would be hounded by ladies, single or not, if not for the look in his face. The look didn't last long as it morphed to a completely blissful expression. To be able to escort Kyoko, it was heaven for him.

Ren has been seeing the hints that Kyoko gave him and refused to believe she will know of such a thing. He thought of how to confront her of the secret until Kyoko came out in the stunning dress . . .

All was forgotten and he thought he will think about it later

_At the function;_

Kyoko and Ren wowed the crowd with their spectacular looks and Kyoko received lots of appreciative looks from the men and a few ladies, some even tried to small talk which Kyoko entertained, while Ren was like magnet, attracting all of the people but was busy extracting Kyoko from guys without losing the façade he built over the years.

Then Kyoko was called to the stage, but before she left she murmured something to Ren.

'_The song is for you, I wrote it '_

Before Ren could respond she was already at the stage ready to sing.

"I wrote this song especially for a certain someone" she started murmuring. Others might have not understood the incoherent mumbling but Ren heard loud and clearly.

"I will perform an original song for all of you people, please do your best to enjoy the song" she said this for all the people while looking straight to Ren. He felt his heart drumming.

"_Smile again"_

_Days, the days are always  
Like pawns going around,  
And the dream I drew out a long time ago  
Also seems like it will slip through my fingers._

_You forgot  
The power of smiling,  
And without even letting a tear fall,  
You embrace the shadows. But even you can..._

_Smile again.  
Have a smile one more time.  
Spread out the wings in your heart  
And head towards the sky.  
That's why,  
Try again,  
And don't lose to the world.  
Believe in those overflowing feelings within you  
Because I will protect you._

_**'I could sign her up a singing career' thought Lory**_

_Why are you always  
Running from the light?  
You search for a single person's shadow,  
And look as if you are trying to hide._

_Even though you don't know a thing,  
You pretend you do.  
You forget to talk it out with people  
And are denying it, but even I can..._

_Smile again.  
Let out a big voice,  
Let down baggage on your heart,  
And ride on the clouds.  
And then  
Try again.  
We shall protect and love  
Everything,  
Even if it's one at a time,  
Don't fret.  
We still have time._

_Smile again.  
Have a smile one more time.  
Spread out the wings in your heart  
And head towards the sky.  
That's why,  
Try again,  
And don't lose to the world.  
Believe in those overflowing feelings within you  
Because I will protect you._

_Because I will protect you._

The crowd was stunned. There was a silent minute and then a lot of howling and applause was heard through the crowd. Kyoko sung very well. They can't believe that the actress hid such a thing. But most of all Ren, he couldn't believe that she knew of his secret. Then a single tear fell . . .

* * *

**HMMM~ did ya ol' likey mine storey :)**

**please read the lyrics again and relate it to ren**

**please review, follow and favorite ;)**


End file.
